Kagome gone bad!
by steelangel firepen
Summary: Kagome in Naroku's control? Damn it, Enjoy my interlopping sidestory! splitting currently
1. Chapter 1 slight prob, but enhoy

{Hey inuyasha fans! This segment is an interactive part of the story, if I can put up with the insanity. Ahhh! That did the trick! Hm hum, back to the subject. I am the steel angel firepen, and I shall rule the world! One of these days... anyways I write dis story at school than type it up so it looks purtty. Ahhh! I'm straying *Waks my head against a thick wall, head vs. wall* Ahhh! Da wall's are collapsing, I'm gonna dddddiiiiiieeee!!!!! RUN 4 YOUR LIFE! Oh, Hiya Misti Star. MS: are you still stuck on the untrue opinion that Inu-Yasha is better than master Sesshomaro? SAF: aren't you supposed to be updating YOUR stories? MS: ANSWER MY QUESTION FIRST, YOU TWIT!!!{Enter Hiei} Hiei: have you seen Urameshi? SAF: dude you're in the wrong story! Hiei: whoops my bad, DIE MORTALS! What is this, NOOO... SAF: Hey Misti Star aren't erasers great? MS: that pea brained, cross eyed, twitchy nosed...*murmurs* SAF: HE HE HE, *nervous laughter* BYE!{Enter Kurama} Kurama: have you seen Hiei? SAF: Why do you guys keep showing up in my story?... {@@} MOM: GET TO BED!!!! *I scream shrilly, then slowly faint* o MS: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE *Maniacal laughter* See ya tamawa at health! SAF: 'kay... enj-enjoy...the...sto-story...*lost consciences* Kurama: *sniffs* no one answered my question. *downcast eyes*}  
  
THE REAL STORY!(?)!  
  
Quick brief: Inu-Yasha has a major fight with Kagome. Kagome wanders off in a huff. Inu-Yasha can smell Naroku, and goes out to find her. Miroku and Sango help to try to find Kagome. Shipo and Cirrara/Cillala stayed behind to care for the campgrounds.  
  
PS. I will use Cillala for her name.  
  
"Sit boy," Kagome commanded as Inu-Yasha followed her. He crashed through the branches of the tree, and smacked the ground. Sango heard a loud thud as Inu-Yasha hit the ground, two miles away. "I told you I'm going for a walk to cool off, so quit following me." She said irritable. Inu-Yasha started to get up, but fell victim to Kagome's fury. "Sit sit sit sit sit sit," she said furiously. At camp Sango asked Miroku if he knew if this area was prone to Earthquakes.  
"Oww, what the hell did you do that for?" he said, his voice muffled. Kagome ignored him, and then went for that walk. 'Wow, I feel better already,' she thought to herself as she left.  
"By the way, your ears still are kawaii," she added to annoy him further. She smiled and continued walking as she heard him cursing vividly. She walked along the path until she spotted a big spring. She sat next to it, and after striping off her socks and shoes, she dipped her feet in. She slowly started to lie down on her back, and found herself suddenly sleepy. 'It wouldn't hurt to take a short nap,' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes.  
She awoke as the sun was setting. 'Not a short nap after all,' she thought to herself as she finished putting her socks and shoes on. She heard the snap of a twig a few feet behind her, and she jumped up reaching for her bow. Her faced paled as she realized that she didn't have her bow. If possible her face paled till it was as white as a sheet, when she saw who it was. She backed up, and fell into the shallow bank of the spring. She gasped and accidentally inhaled poison vapors, and then she passed out.  
"Now what do we have here?" Kagura said, smiling. 


	2. Chapter 2 is up okay

"...Kagome, dammit, where did that girl get to?" Inu Yasha claimed, frustration overpowering his concern. "What if she runs into a demon? She even forgot her damn bow." He yelled, outraged, throwing her bow to the ground. Sango sighed then continued to call Kagome. Miroku easily reprimanded Inu-Yasha for fighting with Kagome over a simple little thing. "She called my ears cute, for Gods sake!" Inu-Yasha complained shrilly, more like a six year old then a half demon.  
"Quit your obsessive whinnying and put your nose to good work," Miroku said. Inu-Yasha glared at him evilly, but it had no effect. Cursing mildly, he gave an experimental sniff to satisfy Miroku. As he recognized the scent his eyes widened in alarm, and he took a deeper sniff. "Well?" Miroku asked impatiently, "Did you find her scent?" He tapped his pole on the ground impatiently.  
"Yes, but not only hers. This forest is starting to reek of Naroku." Inu-Yasha said venomously. Miroku backed away from his personal aura, which was burning with anger. "We have to find her, fast," he said unnecessarily. Inu-Yasha sniffed out her scent and they followed her scent until they heard a scream. "Kagome!" cried Inu-Yasha, bounding forward. He coughed as he inhaled Kagura's poison vapors. "Kagome," he cried, his voiced muffled by his sleeve, which he had raised to his nose and mouth. "INU-YASHA," Kagome screamed from far above. He sneezed continuously, but finally managed to look up at where Kagome had screamed for him. Kagura, who was escaping on her wind leaf, had ensnared Kagome. Her claws dug in to her neck, but did not puncture it. Kagome had passed out again. "KAGOME!!!" he cried as she was carried off. Miroku jumped into action unveiled the abyss in his hand. He covered it when he saw that Naroku's poison bugs were nearby, a grim view. Sango cursed, and then launched her boomerang at Kagura, but unfortunately Kagura reflected it. She was able to easily throwing it off course with her wind. She laughed at their miniscule efforts, as she easily escaped into the cloud coverings. "KAGOME!!!" came Inu-Yasha's cry, but it only fell to her deaf ears.  
  
At Naroku's hidden castle  
  
Kagura tossed the unconscious Kagome onto the ground before the waiting Naroku. He dismissed Kagura casually, sending her to wait for him in the courtyard of the castle. That done he sighed, and then called Kohaku forward. "Bring the girl to my room, I will be there soon," he said softly.  
  
He went over to an impatient Kagura, and simply asked, "You are positive he saw you take her?" He was reassured immediately, and then reprimanded her for using so much poison gas on Kagome. He left promptly, leaving in his wake an infuriated Kagura. In his room Kagome awoke as Kohaku dropped her on the floor. Naroku greeted Kagome upon entering his room. She struggled to get her arms loose, but to no avail. Ordering Kohaku to hold her still, he griped her chin. He forced her to look him in his eyes, which had started to glow red. Kagome struggled, trying to look away but was unable to escape his hypnotic gaze. "No... INU-YAS..." She stopped screaming and struggling when Naroku's direct order took effect on her. She went limp as the spell was completed, and her active and alert eyes faded into a dull doll-like demeanor, like Kohaku's. Kohaku released her, and cut her bonds as she obeyed Naroku's order to stand up. Kagura came at his call, and then stared in surprise at Kagome's silent form. He started to laugh, his laughter echoing through out the castle. 


	3. Chapter 3 is also up!

"Damn that Naroku!" Inu-Yasha said, with added scorn. "Do you see anything?" He said calling up to Sango who was riding Cillala. Receiving the answer to his inquiry, he cursed. "Come down, it's to foggy to see you anymore." He waited till Sango got off Cillala, then said, "We should head back before it's to dark." With Sango and Cillala's consent they headed back to camp. Shipo was on guard duty, however when he saw a human-like shape, he alerted Miroku that someone was coming.  
"Inu-Yasha!" Shipo cried when he saw them clearly. "Did you find Kagome's scent?" he asked hopefully. At Inu-Yasha's downcast shake of the head, Shipo sighed deeply, depressed. Miroku went to find more wood for the fire, returning shortly. They then gathered around the fire to eat. An uncomfortable silence filled the air as they ate. Inu-Yasha finished first, and he stood up and left without uttering a word. Sango started to stand up to go after him, but Miroku stopped her with a brief shake of the head. When Inu-Yasha was out of earshot or so he thought, Miroku spoke. "Sango leave him be, he's probably worried sick over her. As are all of us," he added after a moments thought. 'In case he does hear,' he thought to himself. "I understand that but why does he have to pretend like it doesn't bother him. Naroku kidnapped Kagome, just like he did to Kohaku. So why can't he just be honest to himself?" Sango said. Miroku nodded, but had to interject his views in the subject. "Your forgetting that he is a half demon, and as such was raised differently," Miroku murmured quietly. Sango nodded in recognition, then went into her tent, leaving Miroku and Shipo to man the fire. "Stupid idiots," Inu-Yasha said to himself while he was falling asleep. Unknown to anyone Kagura lurked nearby, spying on them, and laughing at their futile attempts to find Kagome.  
  
A month has passed with no sign of Kagome or Naroku.  
  
"Kohaku, Kagome come," Naroku called. They came, like little robots. Kohaku was dressed in his exterminator outfit, and Kagome wore her school uniform. Kagura gave Kagome her weapons, which consisted of a sword, a halberd, and a bow with a quiver full of arrows. Naroku turned Kagome's face up and ran his claw lightly from her lips to her throat. Her lips had a certain appeal to him, but he would wait till later. He had been training her diligently and was ready for her to test her newly acquired skills. "Kagura, what is their current position?" He detached himself from Kagome to listen to Kagura's report. "Excellent, proceed to lead them to the phantom castle." 


	4. Chapter 4 yahhoo

"Inu-Yasha, wake up!" Shipo cried urgently. Inu-Yasha ignored him. "Sango and Miroku can sense Naroku's presence!" At these words Inu-Yasha sat up, launching Shipo off his chest. He got dressed quickly, and ran outside, straight into Miroku. "A little warning next time please!" Shipo said, exiting the cave, with a large bump on his head. "Is it true Miroku? That you can sense Naroku?" He asked Miroku, who noticed that his down in the dumps attitude had diminished, leaving a hopeful tranquility over Inu-Yasha. "Well? What the hell are you waiting for?" Inu-Yasha said impatiently. Never mind, Miroku thought to himself. "Now we can get Kagome back and continue looking for the Shikon Jewel." He claimed overjoyed. "We sense Naroku, but not Kagome," Miroku stated sadly. The news however didn't diminish Inu-Yasha's joy. He simply stated that it gave him more of a reason to beat up Naroku and his lackeys. "Not that I need a reason," he said, all to cheerfully. Miroku eyed him nervously, edging away from this all too friendly Inu-Yasha. His playful nature dissipated, as Sango alerted them that Naroku was nearby. Shipo latched himself onto Inu-Yasha as they took off towards Sango. When they caught up with her, her face was pale. "Kohaku," she said, pointing at an enormous clearing nearby. In the center of the clearing was a castle. In the main courtyard were Naroku and Kohaku. Inu-Yasha ran forward, unsheathing his sword, Tetsusaiga. Sango regained her senses after a slap to the face. Which she returned to Miroku. "Naroku," Inu-Yasha said to himself, his voice full of scorn and hate for the putrid demon. "Naroku, what have you done to Kagome? I demand that you bring her here, n..." Inu-Yasha's voice trailed off as Naroku stepped to the side, revealing Kagome's silent form. "Kagome?" Inu-Yasha cried, confused. "Wait," he said turning towards Miroku, confused. "Miroku, didn't you say that you didn't sense Kagome?" Inu-Yasha said accusingly at Miroku. "Inu-Yasha be cautious, I have a bad feeling about this," Miroku said evading the question, although he was also mimicking Sango's concern. "Don't be so uptight Miroku," Inu-Yasha said laughing. "All I have to do is beat Naroku up, and then we can grab Kohaku before Naroku turns tail and runs." He turned to Naroku, with a fierce growl, "As for you, I shall kill you for kidnapping Kagome." Inu-Yasha saw that Kagome had yet to move from where she had been revealed. "Hey Kagome," he cried out to her, "I am relived to know your unhurt, but can you move it?" He called to her sarcastically. He turned to Naroku, lifting his sword up off the ground. "What are you waiting for? Fight me!" He gasped in anger as Naroku ignored him. Naroku glanced out of the corner of his eye, and grinned evilly as he walked over to Kagome. "Oh God, Kagome, run you idiot," Inu-Yasha cried to her. He lunged forward, meaning to draw Naroku's attention away from Kagome. He cried out as Kohaku attacked, slicing the front of Inu-Yasha's torso. "I... Don't..." Inu Yasha started to say. He grabbed the chain of Kohaku's weapon, and pulling forward launched him towards Sango. "...Have time for this," he finished, wiping blood out of his eyes. He was thrown backwards as an arrow shot towards him. It barely missed impaling him, and when he looked up it was Kagome who held the bow, an arrow at the ready. 


	5. Whoopie

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha said, stunned. He jumped up as Kagome loosed her arrow. 'Why is Kagome attacking me?' he thought to himself, while carefully dodging Kagome's sacred arrows. As she stopped firing Inu-Yasha risked a glance, then blew up. "You bastard," he cried to Naroku, outraged, "Get your damn hands off her!" He demanded hotly. Naroku had started to run his hand from her cheek to her lips, his lust for her overpowering his caution. He released the hold on the doll spell, to cause Inu-Yasha to anger irrationally, when he realized that he had forced Kagome onto him. Kagome opened her eyes, and then was painfully pulled into a ruthless kiss. She tried to dig her nails into Naroku's arms, in an effort to escape Naroku. But Naroku merely bit her lip, causing her to somewhat yell in pain. When he was satisfied he threw her to the ground, causing her to cry out in pain. Inu-Yasha rushed forward, raising Tetsusaiga to his throat. Naroku looked at him, and didn't bother to even flinch as Inu-Yasha dug Tetsusaiga into his throat. "Are you okay Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked softly, without taking his eyes off Naroku. Kagome managed a weak yes, and then Naroku started laughing. Suddenly Kagome started screaming, pulling at her scalp, and then just as suddenly stopped. "What's wrong Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked frantically, unable to turn and look at her. Naroku continued to laugh until Inu-Yasha cut deeper into his throat. "I should kill you right now, but I need to know how to break the spell you have cast on Kohaku and Kagome." He said in a deep-pitched growl. "I don't think you're the one in charge anymore Inu-Yasha," he said smiling slightly. Sango called out in alarm, but Inu-Yasha didn't dare turn. He gasped as Kagome grabbed the Tetsusaiga and aimed it at her heart. "What's the matter Inu-Yasha, are you not going to kill her? Beside is she not one of my lackeys, after all?" Naroku said taunting Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha glared at him, but when Kagome started to bleed he dropped his weapon. "Naroku, I don't know what you did, but I demand you change her back," he said hopelessly. Kagome stared at her hand, and watched as her blood flowed down to her wrist. Inu-Yasha glanced at her, and then turned away, disheartened. Naroku grabbed Kagome around the waist and pulled her over to him. Inu-Yasha shuddered, clenching his fists until they were white. "Naroku may I propose a trade of sorts," Inu-Yasha said, barely containing his rage. "Release Kohaku to Sango's care." "What do I get in return?" Naroku said, licking Kagome's wound. He slid his eyes over to look at Inu-Yasha, taunting him to attack. Inu-Yasha slowed his breath, in an effort to calm down. "Me..." He said softly. Naroku stopped mid-lick then turned to Inu-Yasha with interest. "No deal!" Naroku said after a moment's thought. Inu-Yasha grimaced as he turned to Kagome. "Besides I could easily put you under a doll spell, if I wanted to..." Naroku said licking his lips. "You could," Inu-Yasha said, grinding his teeth. "However, wouldn't it give you more satisfactory to order me to do something, and know that I couldn't disobey you?" Inu-Yasha said, which appealed to Naroku. "Fine, but you will be killed by Kagome's hand if you try to go back on your word." Naroku said smiling as Inu-Yasha nodded in submission. He turned to Kohaku who was battling Sango, and released his memory and doll spells that he had cast on the boy Kohaku. Kohaku shuttered and fell, and rose slowly to look at Sango as she rushed over. Sango broke into an enormous smile, and turned to look at Naroku. She blinked as she saw that they were not battling. "Your first job is to attack and drive you former friends away!" Naroku ordered Inu-Yasha as he turned to them. Inu-Yasha turned to go, but Naroku called out, "When I order you to do something your answer should be 'yes master,' am I understood." When he finished Inu-Yasha was shaking in fury. Turning to Naroku he bowed, biting his lip. "Yes master..." Inu-Yasha said, and then jumped away towards Miroku and the others. Miroku smiled in relief as Inu-Yasha headed in their direction, but then noticed that there was an odd glint in Inu-Yasha's left eye. When Inu- Yasha was closer Miroku recognized that it was a single, lone tear. "I'm sorry..." Inu-Yasha said, his face towards the ground. He attacked suddenly and ruthlessly, causing Miroku to nearly be impaled. Miroku ran towards Sango, and the now uncontrolled Kohaku, but Inu-Yasha easily ran up besides him. "What are you doing?" Miroku demanded, blocking Inu-Yasha's strike with his staff. Does it have a special name? Miroku attacked purposely missing, but Inu-Yasha took this opportunity to pierce Miroku's arm. He yelped in pain, and jumped to the side clutching his arm. With his free hand he held his staff in front of his face, gasping quietly. "Leave with Shipo, Sango, and Kohaku!" Inu-Yasha said softly. Miroku gasped in surprise, blood running down into his abyss. He had assumed that Naroku had used his mind control powers to make Inu-Yasha attack him. Inu-Yasha looked up, his single tear running down his face. "Inu-Yasha..." Miroku said softly in confusion. Naroku called to Inu-Yasha saying to attack. Inu-Yasha flexed his claws, and cried out 'Iron Reverse Soul Stealer!' Miroku dodged at the last second, and rolled over to Sango and Kohaku. "We have to go now!" Miroku said, grabbing Sango's hand and pulling her up. He dragged them over to Cillala yeah I know how to spell it properly, but it's easier to remember this way and blocked as Inu-Yasha attacked again. Blood spurted out of Miroku's wound, causing him to wince in pain. Sango grabbed him, and they escaped on the transformed fire cat. Inu-Yasha watched them go, uncharacteristic tears leaking out of his eyes. 


End file.
